Captivated by the light of his heart
by dreamofaproblem
Summary: Well spike thinks that his life is just plane and simple. But something is building up it's power in hopes of taking Equestria! Will the elements be able to stop it? or will spike?


**Captivated by the Light of His Heart**

Hi every one this is my new story I hope you enjoy this one will be long with love loss and gore!

It was a calm and peaceful day by the swimming hole and spike was lying on his back taking it all in. He suddenly saw a light in front of him… it wasn't the sun because the clouds were blocking it. Spike sat up as the small floating light bounced and moved around him.

"Hi there little guy, what are you doing today." Spike asked the golden wisp. The wisp bounced back and forth in front of his face for a minute or two, and then smacked him right in the nose.

"AH! What the hell was that for." Spike said holding his bloodied nose. The golden wisp left him sitting there bleeding pretty heavily. He got up and walked down to the local hospital. When he got there he was greeted by Nurse Red Heart.

"Spike what happened." She asked him.

"Some golden wisp smacked me in the nose." Spike answered.

"We'll come in and sit down I'll take care of you." She said. Spike walked in and sat on the table cover with a crinkly white paper. She soaked up the blood with a warm wet rag and put a sticky peace of something on his nose.

"Now the bandage is for keeping your nose clear so the blood doesn't clog it up." She said.

"Thanks Nurse Red Heart." Spike said.

"Hold on a minute now. Didn't I say I'd take care of you?" She said softly.

"Yes," spike said, "But you fixed my nose."

"I know, and since I'm just a nurse I don't know much else than fix external wounds… but something else is bugging you… something mental." Nurse Red Heart said.

"Was it that obvious?" spike asked.

"Yes dear… what is the matter?" Nurse Red Heart asked.

"Well rarity is getting married soon…" Spike started to tear up.

"You loved her didn't you?" Nurse Red Heart asked.

"IT'S JUST SO HARD!" Spike cried into his claws.

"Hey now," Nurse Red Heart pulled spike close to her, "Just because you didn't get what you wanted doesn't mean you won't get something special."

"But… I…" Spike whimpered, "Who is going to love me?" Nurse Red Heart replied by softly pressing her lips to Spike's. Spike was shocked and wanted to pull back but she cupped her hooves around him and pulled him tight and close to her.

"Whenever you need some pony's love… I'm here for you." She said pulling away.

"Thank you," Spike said nuzzling her neck. Nurse Red Heart walked spike to the door and said goodbye with another short and soft kiss on the cheek.

Spike was floating on air all the way home… or at least that's how he felt. When he got home he was greeted by twilight.

"Spike look I know you're upset about this but you need to give…" Spike took the tuxedo from where she was levitating it. He went over to the mirror and put it in front of him.

"Hm… do you think I should wear the blue one instead?" Spike asked her.

"W-what," Twilight was shocked at his sudden change.

"I think I should, It looks much better on me." Spike said putting on the blue tuxedo, "All right let's go." Spike said leaving a very shocked twilight behind.

"You may now kiss the bride." Celestia was the one wedding them. It was only right that she or her sister do it since she was an element of harmony. The lucky colt just so happened to be Big Mack. This shocked spike a little since he thought she would go for a more… sophisticated colt, not him. But spike was happy for him anyway. He didn't care much for her interests anymore. Spike felt a small tap on his shoulder and saw it was Flutter Shy.

"Hi spike… I um…" she looked nervously behind her. Spike followed her gaze with just his eyes and saw Rainbow dash waving her on with her hoof. At that moment Vinyl Scratch, who was doing the music for the wedding, started up the slow dance.

"Would you like to dance Flutter Shy?" Spike asked her.

"Yes," she said eye widened with excitement. Once on the Dance floor Flutter Shy Leaned up against spike so she would dance on two legs. This allowed her to hold him close to her as she rested her hooves on his shoulders.

"Enjoying yourself Flutter Shy?" spike asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" She started pulling away from him.

"It's ok," Spike said pulling her closer than before, "I am." Flutter Shy blushed as she look deep in his eyes. Was it just her or was he inching closer? Her heart pounded and her eyes slowly closed as she felt his warm lips press to hers. The kiss was short but was followed by deeper more passionate kisses. When the song ended spike pulled away much to Flutter Shy's disappointment.

"How about I walk you home?" Spike asked.

"Yes!... um… if that's alright with you." Spike chuckled.

Next morning…

Flutter Shy groaned as she noticed that the warmth next to her was gone. She trotted down stairs to see he left her breakfast and a note.

 _Sorry to leave so suddenly but twilight would've missed me. Had to go back to work at the library_

 _Love,_

 _Spike_

Flutter Shy smiled as she was just happy to be the first to have spike and sat down to eat.

"I can't believe that I got myself lost…" Spike said to himself. He looked up at the cloudy sky, "I didn't think it was going to be so cloudy today."

Spike soon came across a clearing and saw a small hutch which a single pony could pull around as a mobile home. Then spike got a closer look and found very familiar cape and hat hanging out of the window. Spike opened to door and saw who he expected to see… Trixie. She was asleep on the single and small round table in the center of the home. There was a couple of cans but they looked all mangled from someone not opening them right. A rather large one sat on the table and was mangled as well but was not opened. Spike walked in and picked up the can and read that it was a large can of veggie soup. Something she looked like she really needed jugging by how well he could see her ribs. Spike felt bad for her and went outside with the can. He gathered up rocks and sticks and started a small flame. Spike used the tip of his tail to easily cut open the can and held it over the fire as he stirred it with a wooden spoon in his free hand. Spike was able to hold the can over the fire without problems because he was finally old enough for his scales to be fire proof… or at least fire resistant. When the soup was done he found a large enough bowl and placed it in front of the sleeping Trixie. Spike darted out of the house before she could see him but watched her reaction through the window. At first she breathed in deep and sighed still asleep but when her eyes fluttered open she was shocked. For a minute or two she didn't take her head off the table and just stared at it. Then using her magic she lifted the spoon spike left her next to the bowl and took a spoon full. 'This was real' she thought, 'but how?' she looked around before plunging her entire head into the bowl downing it in seconds.

"Man, she was hungrier than I thought." Spike whispered. He meant for her not to hear him but, her ear flicked and she quickly turned her head to the window. Spike was hoping she didn't see him and hid under the house. Spike didn't take his eyes off the stairs in hopes she didn't come out to look for him. He breathed a sigh of relief but what he didn't know was she was behind staring at him. She bit down on his tail and pulled him out from under her home. Spike was taken aback by this and tried to scream for help but she slammed her hoof on his mouth.

"Tell Trixie why you have helped her." She said letting his mouth go.

"W-well y-you seemed like you needed it s-so I just thought it would be nice-." Spike was stopped when she hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whimpered in his ear.

"You're welcome Trixie." Spike said hugging her back. Trixie sat up but wouldn't let spike go.

"Listen Trixie, I have to go soon before Twilight decides to kill me for being away for so-." Spike was once again shut up by the fact Trixie just kissed spike. At first it was gentle then she started getting aggressive when spike tried to pull away. Spike was pushed to the ground as she continued to make out with him.

Spike Groaned as he hopped out of Trixie's bed but stopped and smiled as he brushed her mane back to kiss her on her forehead. Spike finally reached the library to find that Twilight was talking with Flutter Shy.

"There he is." Shy said.

"Spike, where have you been?" Twilight asked.

"Well I got a little lost on the was here." Spike said with a chuckle.

 **Meanwhile at the old castle to Princess Luna and Celestia…**

 _How easy they forget… how troublesome they are to just outcast me from their minds… to forget that I'm still here. Soon I will return, and I want a host. Find me one strong enough at willpower to hold my form and do not fail… or you will have no place in my world._

"Yes my lord," a stallion said. He was hooded in a black robe and had two other colts the same behind him, "It shall be done."

 **To be continued…**


End file.
